Blossom of Solitude
by MakiZanaX13-Moved Account
Summary: Life is hard. Tsubaki learned that herself. Dealing with an illness, school and soccer at once can be a challenge and a breaking point. But who said she had to do it alone? After transferring to Raimon from Teikoku, everything will change. AU. Kidou x OC.
1. A Different Beginning

**Maki:** Hi guys! Welcome to the complete revamp of my fanfic, Tears of a Fallen Blossom. Why am I doing a revamp? Well, let's just say that the previous fic, Tears of a Fallen Blossom had so many goddamned inconsistencies that it wasn't funny. Originally I planned the fic out so that it's set sometime before the first season of the anime actually started to give more of a backstory. But you know what? Screw that. It didn't work out. That's why I ended up doing this revamp.

I know. Some of you guys might be tired of seeing another third or fourth version of a fic with OCs that were created a few or so years ago. But trust me this version is a hell lot better, I even went as far as to put it in the romance genre for your entertainment. Because I know a lot of IE fans simply adore romance. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven. All rights are the property of OLM, Level-5 and Akihiro Hino. I only own my OCs and the plot.

 **Summary:** Life is hard, especially when you have to tackle school, a chronic illness from birth and a cruel father who's also your soccer coach all at the same time. That describes Tsubaki perfectly and she doesn't deny it. What's wrong is that she's alone with no support or is she? After all, it wouldn't hurt to try. AU. Kidou x OC.

* * *

 **Blossom of Solitude**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Beginning**

A young girl's hand rested on the window as she gazed outside of the black limousine that continued driving on the road. She sighed in annoyance. Everything was perfect, too perfect in her opinion.

And she hated it. But she didn't know why she hates it.

Was it because she was ill from the day she was born?

Or is it thanks to her father raising her into being a strong soccer player?

She was a fourteen-year-old who had dark purple hair tied in a low, left side ponytail by a tangerine ribbon, amethyst eyes and a pale skin complexion. Her eyes looked down at the school uniform she was wearing.

If anyone saw her in this uniform, they'll recognise the school she's from right off the bat. That's right. She, Wakamiya Tsubaki, is a second year student in Teikoku Academy, arguably the most prestigious school in Japan. On top of that she's also a member of the academy's soccer team, the same team that has been dominating the soccer world for 40 years straight.

Shocking isn't it? How can a girl like her be in such a team and all-male to boot?

Let's say this is all part of her father's doing. After all he _is_ the team's coach, the man behind the strings that lead Tsubaki and her teammates to every victory without breaking a single sweat. The man they saw as a leader. A commander.

Despite Tsubaki's weak health, he saw her potential and pushed her to her limits with no remorse thanks to his hellish training methods. Day in and day out she had to endure it as much as possible, to the point where she can go no further in order to meet his expectations, to where he confirms her as a first-rate soccer player.

And when she finally did, he enrolled Tsubaki into Teikoku Academy when she first started junior high school, where he was appointed as the soccer team's coach. Even if there are rules for girls to play on an all-male team mostly due to major differences between both genders, he pressured the principal and chairman to place her on the team. And he won't stop until he gets what he wants.

In the end he did. The principal and chairman eventually gave in after pitying Tsubaki in a match against a selected few members of the team. The deal is if that she could score a point, she'll win and become part of the team. At first Tsubaki thought she was going to lose when she saw their actual strength with her own eyes. They were right about them as the best team in Japan.

However at some point during the match, one player let his guard down by complaining at how a girl is useless on the team. And like the idiot he was, he allowed her to pass through him and perform her hissatsu shoot on the goal. She was _this_ close to scoring a point, but she couldn't get it in. The goalkeeper was too damn good.

Frustrated over the fact she lost. That she didn't satisfy her father enough, Tsubaki was ready to up and leave when they suddenly stopped her, announcing her as a member of the team as they were rather impressed with her abilities, regardless of her not scoring. It was literally impossible and they all knew that. Albeit it would be a miracle if someone did manage to score at least once. But Tsubaki had to see it to believe it as they say.

The limousine came to a sudden halt.

"Tsubaki-sama, we've arrived." The chauffeur said.

Tsubaki sighed the second time. He didn't need to be so formal. It's not that she's from a rich family or anything, she is simply the daughter of an influential man. That's all.

"Can you drop the honorific please? It makes me uncomfortable." She replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"A-Ah right. My apologies Tsubaki-sa-san."

"You know what? Never mind." That said Tsubaki grabbed her school bag and duffel bag, which the latter contained her soccer gear, slinging them over her shoulders and exited the limousine as the chauffeur opened the door.

Standing before her is none other than Teikoku Academy in all its glory. Picking up the pace, she joined the beeline of students that ventured into the academy's main building.

"My, my. Look who it is."

As soon as she entered, Tsubaki was stopped by a girl in her year and in the soccer team's fan club.

She took a deep breath. ' _Okay Tsubaki, calm down. You can do this._ '

"Let me through." Tsubaki demanded.

"I don't think so." The girl said heatedly.

Tsubaki remained silent. She doesn't want to start a fight. It'll give the soccer team and her a bad reputation. Besides she remembers doing nothing wrong to her recently.

That hit a nerve as she exploded in anger. "Geez! You're acting cool just because you're on the soccer team!"

"And you need to learn how to keep your anger under control." Tsubaki reprimanded, crossing her arms over her chest tiredly.

A few students snickered.

"Why you-!" She snarled as she was about to throw a fist at Tsubaki.

"What's going on here?" A masculine voice interrupted.

All of them froze. Nobody said a word as a boy the same age as Tsubaki and the girl walked towards them.

Kidou.

No doubt. It's Kidou Yuuto, the genius game strategist, the captain of Teikoku's soccer team.

Tsubaki's captain.

The girl's mood instantly changed, her eyes beaming brightly as she saw him. "Kidou-sama!"

"What are you trying to do?" He questioned, looking at the girl in front of Tsubaki. "Have you forgotten the rule of hitting any member of the soccer team can get you penalised?"

"Eh?! Uh... no, I-I was merely attempting to become f-friends with Tsubaki!" She protested, fiddling with her fingers shyly.

Tsubaki's eyebrow twitched. ' _Liar._ '

Kidou frowned. His lips pressed in a thin line as he thought for a moment. "Fine. However should you do anything like that again, there will be consequences. That goes for everyone else."

The surrounding students began muttering words to each other.

The bell rang throughout the halls, signalling it was homeroom time.

The girl who tried to attack Tsubaki inwardly gritted her teeth, glaring at the other briefly before turning around and stormed off. Afterwards it was just Tsubaki and Kidou left in the hall as the remaining students walk to their respective classrooms.

"Thanks for helping me back there, Kidou." She said.

"There's no need. Be careful next time." Kidou stated firmly.

' _Oh come on! How long we've been friends for? Three years? Even though it wasn't that long and he still acts like that!_ ' She ranted mentally.

"But... I'm glad you're okay, Tsubaki."

That took Tsubaki aback. He's actually worried. _The_ Kidou Yuuto is worried! Him of all people. If word of him fretting over someone, teammate or not, got out, well, she didn't want to think about it.

She smiled softly. "Yeah."

He nodded. "You better get to class. You're going to be late."

Class...? Crap! She totally forgot the bell rang a little while ago.

"Okay. See you at practice?" Tsubaki asked.

"You can count on it." Kidou answered.

How can she not? He's the captain for crying out loud! He is always there no matter what and... and was that a ghost of a smile Tsubaki noticed on his face?

The supposed smile vanished as Kidou gazed at her intently. "What?"

"N-Nothing. Later." With that she headed to class as fast as her legs can carry her.

* * *

From what seemed to be quite a bit of time, Tsubaki dropped off her bags at her locker and finally found her classroom, walking to her desk that was near the window and slumped in her seat. Thankfully their homeroom teacher isn't here yet, therefore she was lucky to avoid a late notice and that's bad for as her father doesn't tolerate tardiness.

Tsubaki's head jerked as she heard the seat next to her pull out and someone sat down. She turns slightly and on the desk next to her was Domon. "Yo!"

"Morning Asuka." She greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Great! And you?" Domon asked.

Tsubaki smiled. "Not bad but Otou-sama has trained me nonstop this week. I can barely stand after finishing each day."

His eyes widen in concern, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself, Tsubaki. It's bad for your health."

"I know. I've taken my medication this morning."

"But..." Domon trailed off, obviously not agreeing with Tsubaki judging by his expression.

"If it helps, I'll take it easy during practice this afternoon." She suggested in hopes to soothe him.

"If you say so." He said as he sagged with relief.

Domon... he's one of the few friends she has here in Teikoku alongside Kidou. Compared to Kidou on the other hand, they had known each other much longer. That's why he understands Tsubaki better than anyone else.

"If you say so what?"

Hearing that voice, Tsubaki looked up and at their desks to see two boys they recognised.

"Morning Jirou, Jimon." She said, addressing both boys equally.

"Morning guys!" Domon chirped.

Jimon gave them a curt nod. "Morning. I still can't get why you bother calling Sakuma by his first name, Tsubaki. Same goes for Domon and Genda too."

She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I don't mind." Sakuma said.

Essentially speaking, Tsubaki refer those she have a close relationship with by their first names instead of their surnames. In this case she looks at Sakuma and Genda like they were brothers to her. They're best friends, helping one another all the time. They assist her whenever she was struggling or miserable, especially when Kidou or Domon aren't around. Because of that she'd grown attached to them.

One time she addressed Sakuma by his first name on accident, shocking him, Genda and even herself. Tsubaki initially thought he was going to be angry for not addressing him properly thus she tried to apologise to him. Somehow he brushed it aside, telling her to not worry and it was nice to call him his first name as a change. Genda decided that too, much to her relief.

Tsubaki can't fathom how that happened. In spite of being friends with Kidou more than Sakuma and Genda, she couldn't address Kidou the same way. She tried once yet it did not come out, like she was stuttering a lot. She had absolutely no clue why but guessed it was embarrassing to say it so she went with his surname as usual.

For some reason she blushed at remembering that time. Weird. There's probably something wrong with her and it's definitely not due to the medication she had earlier this morning.

"Whatever. Anyways, what is it that you guys were talking about?" Jimon asked.

"Oh, Commander pushed Tsubaki excessively in training this week." Domon answered.

Sakuma furrowed his eyebrows. "Commander?"

"Yeah, and-" He stopped short, noticing that Tsubaki wasn't paying attention as she stared absent-mindedly at her desk with her cheeks a bright shade of red. "Tsubaki?"

"Huh?" She blinked, feeling three pairs of eyes on her and turn to them.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." Sakuma noted, pointing a finger at her as an indication.

Just realising that now, Tsubaki rid herself off the blush as she shakes her head vigorously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

He sighed. "...Okay."

"As I was saying, she was going to do it easy in practice this afternoon." Domon finished what he said previously.

Jimon folded his arms over his chest uncertainly. "I'm not sure. Commander can easily tell if one of us is lagging behind and that's not a good thing."

Tsubaki shuddered at the thought, recalling the last time a similar incident that occurred. No one wants to ever get on her father's bad side, including herself.

"Then I must endure it. I can't afford to get in trouble." Tsubaki mused.

"Yeah."

The door opened and their teacher walked in. Seeing this, Sakuma and Jimon went to their own respective desks plus several students who were standing around in the classroom.

It wasn't fair. Father... Tsubaki hated how he forced her onto the soccer team. That he deprived vital information off her knowledge and behind her back no less. Sometimes she wished she never joined the soccer team in the first place. But then she might not befriended guys like Sakuma, Jimon, Genda and the others on the team, even reuniting with Domon after these many years.

Imagine her surprise as she saw him. Yes Tsubaki was _that_ flabbergasted, yet happy at the same time since she got to see a familiar face again.

Nonetheless there are times when things are best kept the way they are and this is one of them.

* * *

Time passed and Tsubaki was in the middle of class as the students were listening to a lecture, glancing at their textbooks as they followed. It was then someone knocked on the door, grabbing their attention.

The teacher paused in his lecture and opened the door to reveal the academy's secretary. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting sensei, but can I borrow your student, Wakamiya Tsubaki please?" She asked.

"Understood." He then looked at Tsubaki. "Wakamiya-san?"

Dropping her textbook, she stood up. "Sensei?"

"The secretary wants you. You can go with her." He said.

Tsubaki bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

That said Tsubaki left the classroom with the secretary, missing the shared curious look Sakuma and Jimon had just as the door closed in the process.

"What is it?" She inquired when they weren't in earshot.

"Actually, Kageyama-san wanted to speak to you. He asked me to retrieve you." She replied.

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Otou-sama?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for letting me know, I'll handle it here." Tsubaki said, bowing to her.

She nodded. "Very well, I'll leave it to you. But be sure to go back to class afterwards."

"Alright."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tsubaki frowned as the secretary walks off. What does her father want with her? He's not the type to talk to his daughter on a regular basis unless it's important. Hell, he's never at home with the exception of training of course. But most days that leaves Tsubaki under her caretaker's supervision.

She darted through the hallway and onward to the office then able to reach it in time. Unlike most teachers at Teikoku, her father's office had a large sliding door that stretched to the ceiling, which made it sound menacing. With little hesitation she stepped into the dimly lit and huge office.

At the end of the office, a man was sitting in a chair behind a wide desk coupled with several holographic display monitors. The man himself had tanned skin, long grey hair in a ponytail, a pair of black shades covering his eyes and was dressed in a purple suit.

Father. That's how she addressed him anyways but many prefer calling him Kageyama or Commander.

"I'm here, Otou-sama. What is it that you want with me?" Tsubaki asked.

"Come closer." Kageyama ordered.

Complying with his order, she stepped further inside and was directly in front of his desk.

"Tsubaki." Kageyama began, staring at her. "Do you know why I called you here?"

Damn it. Tsubaki should've questioned the secretary beforehand.

She shook her head regrettably. "No."

He grunted in disappointment. "Do you know a school named Raimon Junior High School?"

Eh? Raimon? She didn't think so... hang on, she does apparently. It's a no-name school that was disqualified from the Football Frontier after its soccer team was involved in an accident prior to the finals against Teikoku 40 years ago. Their coach, who was previously a famous goalkeeper, passed away due to sustaining fatal injuries. Nowadays Raimon's team hadn't shown themselves in the Football Frontier ever since that time and they've been considered a disgrace to the soccer world. Furthermore they didn't exactly have a soccer club, which is a possible reason for not participating in the Football Frontier.

"It's a no-name school whose team that has not participated in the Football Frontier after an accident 40 years ago. Why?"

Tsubaki swallowed, waiting to hear him respond. It must be a big thing if Kageyama enquired her about a school such as Raimon.

"Because you will be attending Raimon Junior High School as a transfer student three days from now." He said.

She stilled, amethyst hued eyes widening in utter surprise.

What did he just say?

"What?" was the best intellectual reply Tsubaki came up with.

"You heard me. You'll be transferring to Raimon-"

"For what?! Is that I'm weak? That I do not meet your expectations?! Sure, I'm not that great but I'm indeed trying to keep at it with everything you taught me! I thought you're raising me to be a better person or rather yet, a first-rate soccer player! Isn't that what you wanted?!" Tsubaki yelled angrily, tears prickling her eyes.

Why the hell would Kageyama transfer her to Raimon? As she said, she was doing everything right in order to satisfy him completely. But here it's like his looking down on her. That she meant nothing to him, not that he really cared though, and discarding everything she tried her hardest to accomplish.

On top of that Tsubaki did not want to leave Teikoku Academy. There are even people here that accept her as who she is compared to back then. If she went somewhere that hasn't got anyone similar to that then she will not know what to do.

' _I'll be alone again._ '

"I haven't finished." Kageyama cuts her off, glaring at her as if she had to shut her trap. "To answer your question Tsubaki, you are to spy on Raimon's soccer club."

"Spy on Raimon's soccer club?" She repeated slowly.

"That's right. However, there's a catch. You _will_ attend as a boy." He added.

"Why a boy?"

"It's bad if someone were to find out that the sole female member of Teikoku Academy's soccer team is spying on her opponents to obtain information. Not just that, you're pretty famous for participating as the only girl in the Football Frontier tournament last year."

She grasped her head as memories of being in Teikoku's soccer team and the lone girl in the entire tournament flashed in her mind. He's right. That actually makes sense.

"More importantly, you're not just to obtain information but to keep tabs on their progress as well and report straight back to me." Kageyama paused before continuing. "On a side note, you'll stay in an apartment that I've rented you in Inazuma Town during your time in Raimon. That caretaker of yours is to act as your pseudo guardian. In case you're wondering, she agreed to the proposition."

She frowned. "I see... how many days did you say it was?"

"Three." He reminded me.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then excuse me." She said, bowing to him slightly and turn around to exit the office. Once outside Tsubaki immediately sprinted away to the soccer field, tears streaming down her face and collapsed to her knees as she reached the field, pounding it with a shaking fist. "Why? Why does this all had to happen to me? Firstly I get forced onto a soccer team without my consent and secondly I'm getting transferred to another school without my consent yet again! How dare he... it isn't right... I should've fought back... he would yell at me if I did... then I'd be punished..."

She released a silent sob, eyes now red and puffy from crying and cheeks stained with tears. She was a total wreck. Should somebody see her in this state, she'll...

"Daijoubu ka, Tsubaki?"

"No, I'm not okay. Leave me alone..." She whimpered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." The voice chided gently. It was awfully familiar.

That's it! Acting on instinct she jumped to her feet and spun around, an exasperated look written on her face. "I told you to- K-Kidou?!"

Greaaaat, of all the people who saw her in this state, it's Kidou. Just her rotten luck.

He gasped at the sight of her face. "You're crying?"

"N-No I w-wasn't." She spoke between sobs, desperately attempting to wipe her eyes dry with her sleeves.

Sighing, Kidou grasped her hand gently and pulled it away. "Tsubaki, listen. If anything's wrong you can always tell me."

"I-I..." She stuttered. Good grief! Why won't she stop stuttering?

Suddenly Tsubaki felt warmth. His strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders, embracing her into a hug. Okay, she's officially freaking out. Kidou was hugging her! Thankfully the guys aren't here. They'll believe it as the perfect blackmail. It'll spread out in the academy less than a day and she will face _the_ worst threat in the academy, the wrath of Kidou's rabid fangirls.

She struggled to break loose but his grip on her tightened. Next Tsubaki was frozen stiff as he leaned his mouth to her ear.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just letting you understand that you shouldn't take on the burden yourself. Nothing's worse than witnessing a comrade in pain because of something agonising them." He murmured.

Kidou lets go and she stares at him indecorously. "You're weird."

"Maybe." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tsubaki frowned. ' _Perhaps I should tell him... okay, here it goes._ '

"I... I'm transferring to Raimon Junior High School in three days' time and attending as a boy."

"What?" Kidou asked, eyes widening behind those goggles of his.

"Don't ask me. I just found out from Otou-sama." She answered.

"Commander? And why a-"

"I'm the only female in Teikoku's soccer team, remember?" Tsubaki reminded him, waggling a finger at him smugly.

Kidou's one of the smartest people she has known in her life. With a simple response like that, it won't take him long to figure what she meant.

His posture relaxed at the realisation. Bingo.

She grinned. "You see what I mean?"

"Yes, but..."

"It's mostly to obtain information and keep tabs on Raimon's soccer club, like they even have one though."

"They do yet it's merely seven members. Still it doesn't count to a full team of eleven and they're pretty weak too. That's what Commander told me." Kidou said.

"Tch, how infuriating..." Tsubaki drawled, her mouth twitching slightly. "Oh well, got to go to my next class. See you, Kidou."

Kidou nodded. "You too."

Without a word, Tsubaki nods and walked off the field.


	2. Discussions and Decisions

**Maki:** I'm back. Sorry for the slowness of the latest update. Well, technically speaking, this isn't exactly a new chapter in a way. If some of you have read this when I first uploaded it, you may have noticed two things.

1) When I first uploaded this, it was originally in first person point of view. However I decided to change that to third person. Mainly because it's easier to write. Another is that it also involves cross-dressing and unlike first person, you can actually tell when the character is cross-dressing or not. Because in first person, some can't exactly tell unless a character points it out. Also there will be profile changes from time to time as well. That's a good reason too.

2) I decided to divide chapter 1 into half, by a fair bit, and make the next half chapter 2 instead to make it easier for those who can't handle long chapters. Although, just so you know, there will be some chapters that are not changeable so bare with me on this.

I'm also in the progress of writing chapter 3 now. I started originally before splitting up chapter 1. So be prepared to expect it soon. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Discussions and Decisions**

He stood there on the soccer field, eyes fixated on Tsubaki's retreating back.

Tsubaki. She's a strange girl. The strangest girl he had ever met, especially in their first encounter two years ago. It was quite a normal day at his house and Kidou initially thought there wasn't anything big happening until Kageyama came over for a visit. The brunette found it strange because it wasn't a training day so he had it off.

While Kidou leisured in his room in the middle of reading a soccer magazine his father called him outside to where Kageyama was. Without hesitation he ran out of his room to meet his father, Kageyama and... someone standing quietly beside the latter.

It's a girl his age with dark coloured hair and sullen amethyst eyes wearing a yellow tank top, a red long-sleeved cardigan outlined in pink and imprinted with floral patterns, three quarter mint green shorts and purple and white sneakers. Kageyama introduced her as Tsubaki. His daughter.

Kidou was utterly shocked as he not once imagined that someone such as Kageyama had a daughter, let alone a child. He figured that man isn't the type into raising children but train them to use their abilities for certain purposes.

It was then that Kidou's father offered the two of them to try and spend time and get to know each other as it's going to occur frequently. Whatever that meant...

For the first hour Tsubaki hadn't spoken. She remained quiet, occasionally shooting him a distrustful look every time Kidou tried speaking to her as he gave a tour of the house. In his mind he deliberated that something caused Tsubaki to not trust him and in this situation it's going to take time for her to open up.

But when they reached his room, the dark haired girl spotted the soccer magazine he was previously reading, walked to it and picked it with her hands curiously. He questioned if she was interested in soccer and Tsubaki replied that she does, that she played it a lot with her old friends to the point where Kageyama adopted her.

Adopted. That means she is not Kageyama's biological daughter and upon hearing her full name, Wakamiya Tsubaki, it was more accurate than he thought.

She explained that her biological parents died in a accident when she was little and moved to an orphanage, which she lived and grown fond of the orphan children there. Unfortunately she lost contact with them after Kageyama finally adopted her.

The brunette realised that she was like him. Both lost their parents in separate accidents and both were sent to a different orphanage. However each of them witnessed different experiences so they're not entirely alike. What counts is that they both share a similar passion for soccer, a passion that drew them closer to each other.

That's how it began. Who knew that the following years lead them to here as students of the prestigious Teikoku Academy and on the most dominating soccer team to date? In addition Tsubaki was able to gradually open up and trust him as a friend, something she takes into consideration greatly.

During their practice sessions, a match or whether they were just playing a friendly, Kidou took notice that Tsubaki is strong, determined and confident in her own abilities and desired to be just as good as everyone else.

The problem is that she has the tendency to get overconfident and sometimes favouring to do things on her own. Her illness does not help either, which she _has_ to avoid overstraining herself, a much serious issue that Kidou subsequently learned about.

And the minute Kidou observed Tsubaki alone on this field and crying just then, his heart ached. It hurt him seeing her in that state and made him move to comfort her. It felt awkward as he did that, having not been used to it. Then again with Tsubaki it felt right. As if she was fated to be there for him.

Fate. How amusing.

Shaking himself off these thoughts, Kidou waltzed away from the soccer field and down the hallway Tsubaki went through. He'll have to think of them later. Now he had something more important to deal with.

Kageyama.

* * *

Tsubaki sneezed and rubbed her nose. ' _Was someone talking about me...? Nah, it's just my imagination._ '

Lunchtime rolled in sooner than she expected. As she was going to her next class earlier, her previous teacher stopped and scolded, saying that she didn't show up for the rest of class. Tsubaki was _this_ close to receiving detention had Jimon not covered her, the downside it was for this one time.

She realised that she shouldn't thanked him before.

Meanwhile Tsubaki's at her locker sorting through her things where a hand clamped on her shoulder all of a sudden, causing her to yelp in surprise and dragged her backwards until her back hits the window and was greeted by the faces of Jimon, Sakuma and Domon.

"What's the big idea? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She complained.

Domon chuckled. "Sorry."

"What did the secretary want with you, Tsubaki?" Sakuma asked.

She twitched nervously. "W-What are you-"

"Don't play dumb." Jimon chipped in, a vein popping on his forehead.

Freaking hell. Must she tell them too?

" _You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just letting you understand that you shouldn't take on the burden yourself. Nothing's worse than witnessing a comrade in pain because of something agonising them."_

Kidou's words rang in her head. Fine, if that's what he wished.

"I..."

"Oi!" A voice called out to them.

Swivelling their heads around, the voice was coming from Genda, also known as the King of Goalkeepers. With him was Henmi.

"What's going on?" Henmi asked curiously as he took in the scene in front of him.

"The secretary enquired to talk to Tsubaki about something." Domon responded matter-of-factly. "We grew concerned so we're just asking her now."

"Okay, okay! I give!" Tsubaki exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air, which one accidentally whacks Sakuma's hand off her shoulder. "I can tell you guys but can we do it somewhere privately?"

"She's right... Why not the roof? Hardly anyone goes there." Genda suggested.

"Good idea, Genda. Okay guys to the roof." Sakuma ordered.

Jimon yanked Tsubaki's hand forward in order to prevent any means of escaping, not that she was planning too, and literally dragged her to the roof, trailing the guys not far behind. Then it what appeared to be a decent distance, they made it to the roof.

Before she knew it she was shoved onto a bench lightly, rubbing her sore hand and surrounded by her teammates.

"Oww... you didn't had to be so rough, Jimon." Tsubaki whined like a kicked puppy.

He scoffed. "Talk."

"Truth be told, it was Otou-sama who needed me and I'm transferring to Raimon Junior High School in three days' time. There, I said it."

Silence...

"What?!"

As everyone shouted at once, Tsubaki covered her ears to block the loudness that boomed on this very roof. She removed her hands when she deemed it safe. She instantly regretted it.

They bombarded Tsubaki with questions, forcing her to lean back in her seat as they got too close for comfort and it was honestly starting to overwhelm her.

"Enough." She ordered harshly.

That silenced them.

"Took you guys long enough." Tsubaki said, running a hand through her dark locks. "Anyways, as I said, I'm transferring to Raimon and it's mainly to spy on its soccer club to obtain information and observe their progress."

"Progress? Please, it's seven members. I bet on my money that they won't make it to the Football Frontier this year." Henmi remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll wait and see." Sakuma mused.

"Did you tell Kidou?" Domon asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, he already knows. And just so you know, I'm attending as a boy."

Genda tilted his head confusingly. "A boy?"

"A boy." She repeated, head nodding in confirmation. "This is a result of me playing in the Football Frontier last year as the only girl in it, I'm certain you remember. People might identify me if they see me wondering in Inazuma Town as a girl."

"That's understandable." He said.

"I concur." Jimon agreed.

"And I'll visit Teikoku Academy or call every now and then, but that depends on what's happening with Raimon's schedule." Tsubaki added. "That's it."

"Alright, that's enough of this discussion. Let's head back before anyone gets suspicious of us being up here." The dreadlock haired striker stated.

Henmi grinned. "Good because I'm starving."

"You didn't have lunch yet?" Sakuma asked.

"Nope, got delayed by a teacher. Ended up longer than anticipated." He answered.

As they headed inside the academy building, Tsubaki remained on the bench, frowning as she looked at the bright blue sky above.

"Tsubaki?"

She turns to them, shaking her head. "Go ahead without me, I need time to myself."

"If you say so." Sakuma said.

Everyone left. Everyone except Domon. He stayed behind and watched as Tsubaki buried her face in her hands. "Am I doing the right thing? I know I'm achieving Father's orders but..."

Domon frowned. "Dunno. My guess is that he's carrying out this for our status. To show who's superior and that we must win at all cost. Then again it's just a theory."

Tsubaki kept quiet as she was uncertain on what to say.

"Hey, don't feel bad. What would _he_ say if _he_ sees you this way?" He reminded her.

"...You're right. Thanks, Asuka." Tsubaki mumbled.

"No problem." Domon said, grinning as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Looking back at the sky, she smiled sadly. Sometimes just by looking at it calms her even in a more stressing situation. It's weird but she comprehend that it helps. Now that she thinks of it its maybe owing to the reason _he's_ up there watching over them, specifically Domon and Tsubaki.

' _If you were here you would've known what to do, would you?_ ' She mused.

* * *

Time skip to the end of school, Tsubaki was in the female changing room getting ready for afternoon's practice. Gratefully the female sport teams have different times for practice compared to the soccer team meaning she's the lone girl in it every time they had practice.

There will be problems should a female team find a girl in the soccer team in the changing room with them. They will freak and try to kick her out.

She was completing the final touches by slipping on her green and red-striped soccer jersey with the number 14 on the back that was consisted of the soccer uniform. Imprinted on the jersey was the red kanji symbol for Teikoku.

When Tsubaki was done she walked out of the changing room, the door sliding shut in the process as she jogged to the soccer field. After a few minutes, she made it in time to see her teammates already practicing.

As Tsubaki neared the soccer field she noticed that Jimon, Sakuma and Doumen are in position for Death Zone, one of Teikoku Academy's renowned hissatsu techniques.

They jumped into the air and started spinning in a 360 degree rotation, which caused a triangle of darkness surround them as they did so and the soccer ball in the middle was engulfed by a wave of similar energy.

" **Death Zone!** " They exclaimed in unison and kicked the ball at the same, which flew towards the goal.

Genda smirked. He clenched his hands into fists and jumped then punched the ground with one fist, releasing a wall of golden energy around him. " **Power Shield!** "

The ball was deflected by the shield.

"Ah, that was close!" Doumen shouted as he, Jimon and Sakuma hit the ground.

"Nice try. Better luck next time." Genda said as the ball landed in his hand upon getting to his feet.

Jimon grunted. "You can count on that."

In the meantime Narukami spotted Tsubaki while he was stretching. "Oi, Tsubaki! You're late."

"Sorry, Narukami." Said girl replied as she walked to him.

"Don't tell me. Tell that to Kidou-san." He said. "Come now, do some stretching."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Look who _finally_ showed up." A voice spoke as Tsubaki was about to do a round of stretching. It was Banjou. "Mind you, if you're late you're going get in trouble."

Tsubaki sighed. "I know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A few minutes of stretching later, she was on the soccer field with the ball at her feet. Breathing in and out, Tsubaki soon kicked the ball and started running, the ball bouncing off her feet every step she takes.

As she ran, Sakiyama Shuuji charged at her.

Tsubaki smirked. "See if you can keep up with me."

Pushing more momentum in her speed, she runs faster and a wave of multi-coloured light emerged out of nowhere, following her as she continued running around Sakiyama and turned into the infinity symbol that ensnared him. Once Tsubaki was in front of Sakiyama, she grabbed the ball via her heels and flipped over him.

" **Spectral Wave!** " She shouted then landed on the opposite side of him, the infinity symbol bursting into specks of light in the process.

Sakiyama blinked in confusion. "Huh? What?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this hissatsu technique leaves a temporary aftereffect of confusion?" Tsubaki pointed out, noting Sakiyama's confusion.

"Over here!"

She kicked the ball to Sakuma who was running ahead of me.

Domon saw the opportunity and slides on the ground after Sakuma, kicking his legs multiple times at a relatively fast pace. " **Killer Slide!** "

The cyan haired striker gasped when his fellow teammate's foot hit him and seized the ball, making Sakuma trip a little bit.

"Oh no you don't!" Tsubaki cried out, darting after Domon.

"Think again." He said, passing the ball to Oono who managed to catch it.

She sneered. ' _Fine. Have it your way._ '

Changing direction, Tsubaki sweeps a leg under Oono's foot that trapped the ball and rammed her own into the ball, which freed it. She then stepped back up to facing the goal as their resident goalkeeper grinned with pride.

"Give me your best shot, Tsubaki."

"You got it." She said.

All of a sudden the surrounding area changed into a dark colour. The ball levitated slightly, consumed in purple energy as it spun on a diagonal axis and Tsubaki slammed her foot on it, vanishing the minute the ball zoomed to the goal.

" **Phantom Mirage!** " She yelled as she reappeared and kicked the ball again, doubling the speed.

" **Power Shield!** "

The ball hits the wall of energy but was deflected and the area returned to normal.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Genda remarked.

"How could I? You're _too_ damn good. More so compared to an average goalkeeper." Tsubaki quipped sarcastically.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Everyone gather up!"

Hearing Kidou's call, they immediately dropped what they were doing and ran to him. Nobody disobeys his orders and if someone did, there will be hell to pay.

"What is it Kidou-san?" Gojou asked.

"Commander informed me that we have an exhibition match with Raimon Junior High School." Kidou answered.

This news surprised them. Originally Tsubaki was supposed to spy on Raimon and now they have an exhibition match? How odd...

"Tsubaki, in spite of this short notice you will still transfer to Raimon."

She nodded stiffly as he directed those words to her. To be honest she wanted to play against them instead of with them. But she can't complain.

"Are you sure they're even worth playing, Kidou-san? They barely got any members whatsoever." Henmi wondered.

"I trust Commander's judgement. If he says we're playing them then we're playing them." He said.

Tsubaki's chest tightened in worry. ' _Kidou..._ '

"That's all I have to say. Alright, resume practice."

"Yeah!"

Tsubaki didn't respond yet walked back onto the field nonetheless. It hurts her to see Kidou like that. That face he displays when he only thinks of Kageyama's orders. Tsubaki only wished there's something she could do to help him...

Anyhow, back to practice.

* * *

The sky was shrouded in a veil of orange, red, yellow, blue and purple when practice ended and Tsubaki was exhausted as she arrived to the manor she called home. Today's practice was overwhelming as a result of the information related to the exhibition match with Raimon.

As she was about to leave Teikoku Academy, she tried asking Kageyama herself why he decided this, but he told her to focus with spying on Raimon and nothing else. Damn it.

"I'm back." Tsubaki said as she entered the foyer.

No one answered.

"Oh, Eri must be out." She muttered, realising the unusual silence. That must mean she won't return for a while.

Tsubaki bounded up the staircase to her room and dumped her bags on the floor as she went to take a quick shower that will remove the sweat clinging to her body since practice.

A short time later, she came out dressed in her pyjamas, which consisted of a spaghetti strap white shirt, light blue shorts along with a pair of cream slippers. The ribbon was also out and her hair rested on the back of her shoulders. Held in her hand is a glass of water.

Sitting down on her bed that emitted a soft creak, Tsubaki placed the glass on her bedside table as her other plucked a bottle labelled 'Medication' out of her school bag and poured two pills out and in her free hand.

She breathed slowly, then plopped the two pills into her mouth and swallowed them, followed by using the glass of water.

While Tsubaki did take her medication this morning, she was also required to take it each time after a practice session, which was ironically nearly every day by normal Teikoku Academy standards. Unless Kageyama cancels it otherwise, but how many times has that happened? Never.

Then something caught the corner of her eye and she glanced at the object. On the bedside table was a penguin keychain attached to a red strap decorated with soccer balls on it. Tsubaki picked up the keychain, placing it in her hand and stared at it.

She did not noticed the blush creeping up on her cheeks as she remembers the time it was given to her as a gift and she had treasured it since then.

Idiot... he didn't have to go that far into giving her anything special. Not that she didn't want it. She just felt it was a little unnecessary. Still it's nice. It makes her warm and fuzzy inside.

Suddenly a yawn escaped her lips and her eyelids felt heavy. Oh well, time to take a nap.

Laying her head on the pillow with the keychain gripped in hand, she soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Maki:** So here's chapter 2. It's shorter than the last one, in my opinion, but hopefully enough to keep you guys still interested. Please review.


End file.
